Teenagers
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: All Grantaire wants is for Enjolras to notice him past the plotting and the revolution of needing to be seen as equal to the adults and for fair treatment through it all. When Enjy pushes for R to change for the cause, and things change alright - just not the way either of them knew was possible for them to work out as. SLASH. Teenage!AU.


_I'll strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone_

_But not me_

Grantaire's POV

It's not like I'd call him a young idiotic boy that wants to rebel simply for the sake of the making anarchy. He's my closest friend, I would never say that. He's just passionate. He scares people sometimes, namely the other amis, but I find him kind of adorable.

There's nothing about him that I don't absolutely love, and that's kind of sickening. I love his stupid hair and his gorgeous body (even if he insists on hiding under layers of clothing), and the amount of passion he has towards each of his causes. I like that he believes in things so much, I really really do.

I support him every time he goes on a rampage. But this week, for the first time in a long time, he's getting on my very last nerve.

"R, you need to stop drinking," Enjolras announces as he comes in and swipes the bottle of wine from my hands. The other amis had already filed out for the day. Something must have told them this could get ugly. I wonder if he had warned them this cause was going to be the death of him, or me, or frankly…there's a distinct possibility it could murder us both. I'm thinking too much, and I must have a death glare on my face, because he's giving that face. He's going to keep talking.

"The adult population is already convinced that the teenage population is up to no good," Enjy begins. "They already believe we are a bunch of miscreants, druggies, and drunks that thirst only for the anarchy of the world. How will adults every take us seriously if we only serve to attempt to prove them right?"

"Apollo," I say cautiously and slowly, "I can't express how much you already know the point of my drinking is not to cause anarchy."

"Will you stop calling me that? It makes me sound like I have a god complex," Enjy says, throwing my bottle at the wall.

Now I'm angry. I get up and face him, grabbing his wrists, and having him look at me. "You do have a god complex, and I have one of you as well. It's not only because you tend to be a pompous brat who thinks that he is the only one worthy of being heard because he's such a well-behaved little virgin behind the riots, it's the fact that you believe that someone so small as a seventeen year old boy can really make a change of what adults think of the teenage population as he is about ready to exit the teenage population in but a few months. Then you will be among the adults and your words will fade away and your causes will change and you will be put in actual prison or killed for your beliefs, even though you seem to believe you are above any of the trouble. Have I got anything wrong, my dearest Apollo? Shall I continue?"

Enjolras just watched me for a moment, sadness finally reaching his eyes. "Do you really believe me to be so pathetically naïve and idiotic?"

I shook my head swiftly. "No, you're missing my point. What I am saying, dearest Apollo, is while you dwell among the gods…there are some of us that just need to survive day by day. It is not fair for adults to make assumptions by bad habits that teenagers are bad, but in the same defense we don't assume all adults are bad by the murderers and their druggies and their drunks. No, so they shouldn't have to do the same by us, so there's more fuel to consider for your fires of ideal revolutions."

"I just believe that one can survive without the sustenance of alcohol to keep one's mind positively occupied," Enjolras asked. "Do you not still do your artwork to take you away?"

"You very well can understand that's not enough for me. My mind needs to be taken away sometimes of its own torments, and only to be completely lost in something helps, and art isn't enough anymore for me. The brush is but a momentary distraction without inspiration that often comes from things inspired by my courage of the bottle," I answer, letting go of his wrists and turnings away, tugging down at my sleeves.

In the most pleading voice I perhaps have heard from him in years, he replies to me. "Please, don't just turn away from me," Enjolras pleads as he comes around to face me, tugging up my sleeves and taking a sharp breath as he sees the bruises. I close my eyes as he lifts the hem of my shirt away, followed by the rest of it as I allow him, and he sees all the bruises.

I swallow deep as I open my eyes again to look into his. "Anything to keep me in order or in place, right?"

"This is what I fight against and the amis, we could have, you could have come to us and told us it was happening again," Enjy pleaded to me. I shake my head. He sighs. "Can I at least convince you to stay with me tonight?"

As it had become that we are teenagers of our own sorts and Enjolras was the only one who had said goodbye to the oppressions of even his own family before filing out of his home and into his own place. It is where we always met as amis, as friends – it was the only safe place we all knew, his shabby little apartment.

"On one condition," I said, smiling, "I could really use a drink." Enjolras said nothing, merely motioned to the couch and escaped into the kitchen, bringing out two wine glasses filled with clear liquid. He handed a glass to me and then stood as he gulped his own down, taking mine and putting it on a side table as well after I took a sip. I stared up at him expectantly. "That was water, what the hell Apollo?"

"Shut up," Apollo said as he fell into my lap, tracing his hand on my cheek. "For once in your life, just shut up."

All I could internally think was how he was one to talk when his lips collapsed onto mine. I feel like its pity, it probably is. But by the real god Apollo it was so good I couldn't care less. Enjolras was so hungry for passion, for anything even nearing passion that he was folding into it more than he had originally intended. The only reason I could tell he hadn't originally intended it is that it wasn't planned. It wasn't perfectly planned motions or feelings. And that just made it better.

I ran one of my hands up to wrap my fingers in his hair in hopes that he would never leave, and then the other trailed down to his hip. I was surely giving him the permission he needed to grind and move into me, and he took that permission in stride. We were kissing and battling tongues and battling groins and it was feverish as it had barely begun. Fuck, was I ever in for it.

When we finally had to pull away fully for a break of breath, Enjolras watched me with hooded eyes. His face was flushed and he had an unsure expression on his face, an expression from him that was almost completely unknown to anyone who'd seen him. Luckily I've known him long enough. "Are you-"

"Can I be your distraction? I will fix the problems and I will make them treat us right but for now, oh by all Gods for now, am I good enough?" Enjolras asked me quite breathlessly.

I touched my own lips, staring into his eyes sadly. "You wasted your first kiss on me. You have wasted your first time feeling the passion behind a kiss simply for pity of my sorrows? I don't wish to take anything more of you for pity, please, that's unfair for a mortal to ask a God that much."

"Then let the God plead to the mortal that, for the love of all that is holy, I do see myself among a place in which I have never had such passions but I crave them. I hadn't known I had such cravings until I got a taste of what I had been sorely missing of how much I wanted it, but if you care for me at all you will take what I am so blatantly offering you in the great assumption that it will begin again. That perhaps it isn't pity, or even perhaps just lust. It's that I, whatever type of God you claim me to be, has fallen in love with the likes of a mortal," Enjolras whispered the last line, breathing over my lips as he gave his last plea. "Please."

With that my inhibitions snapped, as I was more in love with this man than he'd ever realize, I pulled his face down to mine using his luminous blonde curls and attached our lips again, moaning into his lips as he increased the pace of his rolling hips into my own. I carefully helped him out of my lap and then shoved him against a wall, pure lust having taken my motions over. Hungry hands met weak clothes as the fabrics all began to tear away at our groping touches.

Once all the nastily ruined and torn fabrics fell to the floor, there was only our naked bodies left, and I felt Enjy's knees go weak under the lust as I grasped out members together and pulled us together. Enjolras was panting when I moved my lips away from his and attached them to his neck, nipping and sucking and kissing, driving us both mad with desire.

Suddenly, Enjolras held a steady hand around mine that was surrounding our hard members. It made me worry if I went too far, but I could tell the second I looked up and into my Apollo's eyes that he just was worried things would end too quickly. "I'm afraid if you keep doing that, I won't-"

"I know," I said in a small voice, tracing my hand over the marks that were already starting to form on his neck from my ministrations. "Bedroom?"

Enjolras smiled and nodded, glad I understood. And I did. It might have been a while since my own first time, but I still remembered how nervous I was, and I wanted to do everything I could to make this experience good for him. I never wanted to get out of this circuit, out of this distraction, out of this pattern. I realized within the short time we'd been like this, I was already ready to barricade myself in his apartment and never leave – if he'd have me.

About this point, we got into the bedroom. He laid down on the bed and spread his legs as seductively as he could think to do, which took all the strength in me not to giggle at – because, it was more adorable than anything else I'd ever seen. Enjolras be nervous about impressing me? I never thought I'd see the day. I hesitated though, knowing better than him that we'd need more than his attempt at lust to keep this first time pleasurable. "I don't mean to spoil the moment, but I need to go grab something from my backpack, and I need you not to freak out, okay?"

"As long as it's not something tantric and weird like the joke present that Jolly got me last year for my birthday, I think I will survive," Enjy said with an attempt at a comfortable smile past the nerves. He was sweet, and god his body – I wasn't wrong by nicknaming him Apollo, not even in the slightest.

I chuckled. "We all thought you were going to kill him. What idiot brings you a dildo, and what kind of idiots were the rest of them to try and get you to use the damn thing the day you got it? I swear, so lucky you had your most drunken companion with you with common sense."

Enjolras laughed, and I haven't seen him be that easily happy in a long time. I went into my bag and grabbed a packet of lube, and then I came back in, watching as Enjolras was blatantly offering me his entrance. I don't think I've ever been this fucking excited for sex – ever. Shit.

I went over to the bed slowly, first going to slick up my own fingers when the packet was ripped away from my hands. I raised my eyebrow at Enjolras. "You are such a tease."

Enjolras winked at me, just winked as he slicked up his own fingers and started prodding his own entrance. His head was falling back as he found the proper spot, and he was moaning, and I was just fucking happy to have the restraint not to cum right then and there. Then, after a third finger, Enjy looks up with a smile. "I thought I should at least do some of the work here."

My breathing grew shallow. "Please, oh fuck please Apollo, tell me you are ready. I am sorta dying over here."

"Just one more thing," Enjolras whispers to me. He coats his hand with more lube and then grasps my erect member in his hand, pumping hard, coating the whole thing. I bite so hard down on my lip to avoid waking all the neighbors with my moans, I worry it's starting to bleed. I couldn't care less though, because now is so much more important. Enjolras takes his hand off my member and lays back on the bed, spreading his legs wide and presenting his well-prepped entrance to me, begging me with his eyes to bury myself inside him completely.

I comply most graciously, crawling up Enjy's body and pulling his legs around my back before lining up with his entrance and starting to push in slowly. He hisses softly beneath me, wincing his eyes, trying to get used to the feeling, I have been where he's been, I get the feeling, and I stop. I just wait for his expression to soften, and for his greedy hands to actually surprise me by grasping my ass and start pushing me deeper into him by his own hand. I bury my face in his shoulder when I am seated all the way inside, breathing heavily, trying to control the impulse to just drill into him.

But I know he's still getting used to the feeling, and I can still feel his muscles contracting and detracting around me, trying to get used to the intrusion. I smile softly as I hear him speak up. "I've never felt something so," he can't quite finish the sentence, finally being lost for words for the first time I think since I've met him.

"Intense?" I asked softly. "To me, this just feels so fucking fantastic."

"That too," Enjy says with a now-blissful smile that matches my own perfectly. "Although, if it feels this good now, I wonder just how good it will feel when you actually start moving."

"It's a good sign you know some part of the process," I joked. I could feel the vibrations of his laughter all around me, and it was just spectacularly comfortable and perfect in a way I couldn't have imagined no matter how much I would have tried.

I lifted my head to look him in the eyes as I pulled out and pushed back in the first few times, watching eyes widen and his body flush, until he yanked my head down to kiss me. This was followed by his hands grasping my ass, imploring me to move faster and harder. Who was I to deny the whims of my Apollo?

We moved then together, quick and nasty and oh-so-fucking-good. We both were surprised on how long it actually lasted, not by being timed but for how long it felt as if it was. But as we continued thrusting towards one another, I leaned down and grabbed his penis, tugging hard and fast.

He looked up at me with a grin. "Don't want to be the first to-"

I grinned. "I thought I'd see the showing before the end, but you know, if it ends up being me first I could get with the blowing."

"Oh, fuck," Enjolras said breathlessly, aroused even more by the idea of my lips encased around his hard dick, and he blew his load all over our chests and my hand. I followed suit immediately, as I had been dying so much to do, and filled him to the brim.

As I pulled out and moved to be beside him instead of in him, I could tell he couldn't care less. He was jaded and sated and ever-so-light. Enjolras looked more at ease than I had perhaps ever seen him, and I never wanted to see that smile wiped off his face ever again.

As it turns out, he wasn't just my distraction from the world. I was his too. We needed each other, and that was what worked for us. In the meantime of trying to fight the world of adults for true respect, he did as I secretly hoped even on that first night he would do: he took me into his home, putting an invisible barricade at our door, imploring me never to leave. It worked. And while the teenagers of the world weren't magically heard, our stand for them wasn't forgotten. That's why today we aren't teenagers anymore. We are well-respected adults that speak on behalf of every youth, going around the world, defending the children of the world when they can't stand the hurts that some adult population decides to put them through.

To this day, 'The Amis Home For Outcasts' is the best project we'd ever thought to do, and it's our passion. Our friends are our coworkers, and even though Enjolras didn't lose himself for a cause – he became the leader of one, the leader of an ever-present revolution for the people. And, for the rest of our lives, he will my ever-present hero. Also, not to be blunt, but still the best sex I ever had. I would tell you the story of his first blow-job, which was the next day after the story I've just told. But he's coming upstairs, and it's time to keep creating our story. So for now, I hope whoever reads this isn't the skeptic I once was and truly believes that any cause or dream is possible if you put your heart into it.

Forgive me if that sounded like him, we've been married for a few years now. But now he's coming upstairs, and he'd picked up the first few pages of the paper and is giving me that look again. And now I guess this is truly farewell.

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

**Author's Note: Firstly, yes, this was inspired a tiny bit by MCR. But also, this is my first complete Enjolras/Grantaire fic, and I couldn't be happier right now! I am just giggling with delight! I hope whoever has read this after it's been posted here has loved reading it just as much as I have loved writing it. And I truly believe that there is no wrong time to have a cause for revolting for what you believe in, so if you take nothing else from this story, take that please. These boys are my heroes, so I hope they are yours as well, and I hope you loved this story. I will ask that you leave reviews if you feel so inclined, or even favorite if you feel so inclined. I just want to know what everyone thinks! Thank you.**

**Love,**

**Auttzthougthz.**


End file.
